


I Will Be There

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “Will you be there?” Sergio asks. He can hear his voice trembles, because suddenly it freaks him out. Is he asking too much from David? Is he asking too much while he himself is not really sure what is this, what is this emotion swirling inside of him every time he sees, every time he thinks about David?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr prompt: "Shhh... Come here."

“I am sorry, Kun…” Leo says quietly from the other end of the line.

Sergio stays in his silence. Yes, there is that dull ache somewhere in his chest. But to be honest, it doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would be. Maybe because he already knows that it bounds to happen anyway. No matter how he’s tried to deny it, he knows, _both of them_ know it, that one day it will come to an end. They both know it's not something that meant to last.

“Kun?”

Sergio blinks. Running a hand on his head, he sighs.

“It’s fine,” he says. And then he stops. He _is_ fine, he realized that. Yes, there is that pain somewhere in his heart, aching. But it’s not the kind of unbearable pain.

Maybe he’s not completely fine. But he will be fine.

“I’m sorry…” Leo whispers once again.

Sergio nods, forgetting that Leo can’t see him anyway.

“Leo? I’ve got to go now. Take care, okay?”

Sergio is already on his way to the door with his car key in his hand as he hangs up.

He’s driving like in an autopilot mode. It almost feels like he’s walking in a dream. Even when he’s already standing in front of the door, pressing the doorbell, he still feels like he’s dreaming. Sergio looks down, watching the tip of his shoes without really looking at it.

“Kun!” David opens the door, and his eyes light up along with his smile. "Hey! How are you?"

Sergio lifts up his head and stares back at David. David’s smile quickly vanishes into a concerned look.

“Kun?” he asks, with a softer voice as he carefully places a hand on Sergio’s shoulder. "What is it?"

“Leo just called…” Sergio says. He pauses and opens his mouth to continue. But then he fails to find any words to say, so he just closes his mouth and shakes his head.

But David doesn’t seem to need any words nor explanation anyway, as he pulls Sergio into his arms, and hugs him.

“Shhh… Come here…” he whispers. "It's okay. I'm here with you. Everything wull be alright."

Sergio lets himself being wrapped in David’s warm and comforting arms. He buries his face against David’s chest as the Spaniard gently runs his hand on Sergio’s back.

“It will be okay, yes? It will be okay,” David whispers again, and places a soft kiss on Sergio’s temple. Sergio nods, and let himself led by David to walk in and sit on the couch.

On the couch, Sergio lays with his head on David’s lap. David asks no questions, says no words. He just runs his finger between Sergio’s hair. And Sergio finds that it's better that way. He doesn’t need any words. He just needs to feel David’s presence. So he closes his eyes, and breathes steadily.

The pain that was there before slowly disappears.

“It will be okay, yes?” he opens his eyes and asks David, staring into the brown eyes who is looking back at him with a gentle look.

David’s lips curl up into a soft smile. He leans forward to kiss Sergio’s forehead .

“Yes Kun, it will be okay,” David says.

“Will you be there?” Sergio asks. He can hear his voice trembles, because suddenly it freaks him out. Is he asking too much from David? Is he asking too much while he himself is not really sure what this is, the emotion swirling inside of him every time he sees and thinks about David?

But David still has that serene smile on his lips as he finds Sergio’s hand and holds it.

“I will be here. Waiting. Until you know that you’re ready.”

Something warm is bubbling inside of Sergio. He suddenly realizes that David doesn’t have to wait for long anyway. But he won’t say it. Sergio knows better than just saying it. He knows that he will show it to David.

He holds David’s hand back, and brings it to his lips to kiss David’s wrist.

“You’ll see it when I’m ready,” Sergio says with a smile on his lips.

 _Soon_ , he quietly adds. Soon, because David doesn’t have to wait for long.


End file.
